moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Saraniel Rosefeather
Vigil ( Saraniel Rosefeather ) is a Kaldorei Demon Hunter trained in the dark path of the Illidari by those who remained in Kalimdor under the guidance of the writings of the dark herald. In time she has proven herself a huntress of incredible skill and lethal intuition, marking out her proficiency in the manipulation of fel magic as being particularly exceptional even amidst those of her own kind. As one of the Illidari and loyal in their cause to eradicate the forces of the Burning Legion at any cost, she has undoubtedly made an innumerable amount of sacrifices in both body and soul to harness the untarnished chaotic power she wields, and so would this purpose remain true in all that she pursues. In addition to this end, however, she has retained at least some small loyalty towards seeking the preservation and superiority of her former kin over the rest of the world, likely hailing from her time as a Sentinel Outrunner prior to the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Recently, she has gone missing in the Broken Isles. Physical Description This Kaldorei stands lithe and tall as the most of her race, her small-chested form bearing a physique befitting of one who has conditioned themselves for moving quickly and efficiently in the chaos of confrontation. The details of trained muscle that lay just beneath her pale, tainted skin give credence towards her former calling as a Sentinel, a note bolstered further by the numerous smaller scars that coveted the remnants of old minor wounds scattered across her body. Substituting her left hand, the Huntress would bear a well articulated felsteel gauntlet that extends up towards her elbow, various runic inscriptions bestowing it the power to augment her magical ability to a great extent with the burning fel energy she is able to absorb into the armament. In addition to this, a thin azsharite hidden blade would rest inside the outfitting, able to be utilized as an effective melee weapon should she come into close contact or seek to use it in ambush. In spite of this, however, it does mark an adaptation made out of the necessity of a limb-removing injury, and requires some amount of using magical forces in order to maintain in effective use. Thinly traced lines of glowing demonic runes would find themselves etched across the natural ley lines of her body, the ritual tattooing of the Illidari that is used in the binding of a demon's soul to her own. Beneath the cover of the netherweave silk blindfold at her sightline would rest an ever burning set of felfire orbs that signified her possession of a huntress' spectral sight. She is clearly drained of most of the natural color of her skin as a result of her advancements upon the dark path, and stretching from just aside her chin and carried back towards the upper orbital is the noticeable blemish of a lingering felfire burn scar upon the left side of her face, though her features otherwise still bear the untouched youthful beauty of her thousand years. The most physically noticeable sign of her dark transformation can be found in the short, curved horns that grow from her skull. Her jet black hair is generally kept short out of practicality, though she has taken to styling it in the fashion of the Highborne where she finds length at the back. She is ever touched by the strange aroma of ashen roses, both comforting and yet tinged with the sense of a still smoldering fire. Equipment and Relics Her body is adorned with a well-crafted set of fine winterhorn stag-skin leather, the touch of seemingly arcane enchantments settled upon it alongside an elaborate outfitting of elegant silk and twisted growing leaves to keep with appearances. Upon closer inspection, and despite the otherwise pure evocative nature of the garment, the runic inscriptions upon it would seem to be written in the demonic language of the Eredar, and bear itself as precursor to the woman who wore it as a product of the dark path of the Illidari. Alongside this appearance, she would remain steadfast towards her possession of the satchel that remained ever fastened at her side, likely containing all manner of foul alchemical components and other such necessities of her hunt that would come of use for one of her kind. When prompted into combat, the Huntress wields a single warglaive in her right hand, reforged by the Felsmith Liara Stargaze of an ancient relic into a weapon of fel-tainted azsharite that holds the soul of the Fel Lord For'thax within the complex array of demonic runes engraved upon it, thus granting a hideous green glow that seems to gift the glaive with a certain life of its own. Her many long years of physical combat as a Sentinel beforehand and her training following her approach of the dark path would bestow her with an adept ability in utilizing such a weapon in conflict with unyielding speed and accompaniment to her spell-casting. The main strength that her single glaive would provide over a secondary weapon was that she could focus more upon concentrating her innate magical talents and become more offensively potent, despite the sacrifice of a stronger physically defensive stance. History ( Spoilers for this character's backstory follow, and are presented here for the sake of providing a proper record. Though it is highly unlikely that any of this would ever be revealed even through roleplay, if you'd rather not know anything of her unspoken background then it is recommended that you avoid reading this section. ) Early Life Born in Starfall Village some eight-thousand years after the Sundering, Saraniel Rosefeather found her formative years spent amidst the tranquil yet often treacherous expanse of Winterspring. In much the same nature as her upbringing, the place of her birth was awash in equal parts fierceness and beauty. Though sometimes taken by his path as one of the Druids of the Grove, her father Aetheren Silvercrest sought to bring her an appreciation of the world around her and the fonder things in life: Stories, poems, music, and art. It was early in her childhood that such romanticism and flair for dramatics had seemed to become paramount to her nature, though it was fated not to last. In an almost entirely differing perspective, her mother was ever a woman of stern action and particular justice, for Narithe Rosefeather walked the hardened path of the Warden. As her daughter grew older and less tied to the gentle protection of adolescence, Narithe would seek to bestow the traits of a Kaldorei huntress upon her, teaching her with a firm hand yet ever still a mother's love. It was perhaps inevitable given the duality of her heritage that she would eventually find herself drawn to the allure of adventure, the sole desire that would later lead to her seeking the path of a Sentinel Outrunner. Even in her youth did she display a natural agility and quickness of mind that would carry her through her training, but there surrounded her a certain naïveté and lack of confidence that would prove dangerous past her coming of age. Receiving the Mark of the Owl before the light of a moonwell and taking her vows as a Sentinel, the young Kaldorei would set out into the world with optimistic hope, blissfully unaware of the coming tragedy that soon awaited her. Adulthood ( She participated in the War of Shifting Sands and then held her own as a skilled Sentinel Outrunner in the years that followed alongside herd paramour, Faera Dawncloud. ) The Battle of Mount Hyjal ( Upon the slopes of Mount Hyjal, she bore witness to the full might of the Burning Legion and saw her lover killed before her eyes. The events would later come to cause her to forsake her following of Elune and fall into despair. ) The Dark Embrace ( In the years after this, she trained herself extensively in becoming prepared to reach the path set out by Lord Illidan Stormrage in order to find herself able to avenge her loss. She eventually became Thero'shan to Anarashae Shadowscythe in a coven of Demon Hunters remaining hidden in Kalimdor and later completed her training as one of the Illidari. ) The Third Invasion of the Burning Legion ( Work-in-progress... ) → Main Article: Test Text ( With the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, she met with the newly freed Illidari and joined in the efforts against the Legion's advance, being particularly focused upon the defense of Kalimdor and making attacks in Azsuna and Suramar. In the weeks that followed, she would eventually drop out of reach, even with the rest of her allies, her status assumed unknown. ) Personality Despite the horrific and twisted aura that held to every fiber of her being, lurking in scattered breaths just beneath the surface, the Kaldorei’s demeanor would hold a remarkably profound difference from what one might initially expect amongst those of her kind. Embodying her unyielding mental resolve as perhaps her greatest strength, it is only through this intense mastery of control that she is able to wield the chaotic powers she does without falling to insanity at their very touch. The Huntress bears an unwavering loyalty towards the cause of the Illidari and their goal of eradicating the threat posed by the forces of the Burning Shadow, dedicating herself with a zealous fervor towards all that her dark sacrifice would entail. She is thusly remarkably formal and diplomatic when speaking with others that she bears no previous familiarity with, though one would hardly bear the impression that she was entirely stable or genuine in this, as she would surely warn of herself. For bound within her is the soul of a Shivarra, its demonic essence fueling her transformation at the time of her ritual binding upon the dark path, and henceforth bearing similar traits ever the further towards her personality. In the moment that her hunt was brought into being or she was triggered into confrontation, there would be little recollecting this image of control with the force of vengeance she allows herself to become, enacting a calculated release of chaotic and unbound fury that makes her an absolute terror to face in battle. It often requires more than a few moments of mediation before she can truly feel herself after indulging in such bloodshed, making it abundantly clear that even controlled as she may be, it is only a passing facade between the switchlike demeanor that could take hold when provoked. There would be few who would ever grow to know her in a more personal manner, those amongst the Illidari being hardly acclimated towards such conversation and those amongst Kaldorei culture yet reviling her as the monster they perhaps rightly saw her to be. In much of her actions she can be seen to be intelligent, manipulative, and cunning, more directly self-serving than many upon her path in her capacity to actively seek harm upon those she believes are lesser than herself or dangerous to her efforts. Regardless, when drawn into the proper situation such as dealing with her former kin, there is an element to her personality that seems almost sisterly in nature, deeply affectionate and caring for those whom she would hold any major connection to. Ultimately, her loyalty and devotion towards those few, if any, whom had earned it would seemingly be paramount to her nature, rivaling even the burning hatred seated inside of her. It remains, however, a quality typically unseen, and seldom able to be trusted as genuine, with many coming to understand her to be almost entirely Machiavellian and seeking only to serve her own interests even amidst allies. Whilst bound as one of the Illidari, following the ideals of the Great Shan’do who was banished and largely cut himself away from the rest of his former culture, there exists a rather stark difference between the way that she herself would view them, perhaps owing towards her younger age and deeper connection in her former life as a Sentinel. One might find that she holds the Kaldorei far above other races of the world, even finding disgust in those races she views as lesser towards their inheriting of power and allowance in their ancient lands. It is likely that she would treat anyone not of her own heritage with exceptional scrutiny, bearing perhaps an extremely traditional viewing that was only partial towards her amiable respect for the other elven races. Despite her continued desire to remain closer towards the Kaldorei than most of her path, she is also known to be deeply and inherently vehement in her hatred of their goddess Elune, constantly spitting upon her name and proclaiming that her people are little more than fools to trust in mother moon’s guidance. Relationships ( The following section details the most important relationships that she has built in her contact with others. ) Faera Dawncloud "Together." ( To be expanded upon later. ) Anarashae Shadowscythe "If we are destined to be damned, then let us be damned together." Formerly her Shan'do instructing her in the ways of the dark path of the Illidari, the huntress chose the elder Highborne as her mentor after deciding that her methods would be the most effective source of proving herself worthy of her sacrifice. The training endured by the young Thero'shan was exceedingly harsh, dangerous, and ever held to the principle of Shadowscythe's guiding rule: The price of failure, to any extent, would always be death --- By her own hand. Though somewhat restrained by the possibility that she may not survive the process, the two of them gradually became closer than either of them had ever anticipated, developing a bond that extended far beyond that of even the relationship between Shan'do and Thero'shan. It would come to be a simultaneous process of emotional healing for Saraniel in accepting her past and finding even in the chaos ahead, a future that she could call her own. She remains the only living person aside from Saraniel's mother to hold extensive present knowledge of her first name and the exact details of her past. In the time shortly following the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, the two parted ways after it became clear that each had drifted too far upon separate paths of the hunt. Narithe Rosefeather "Leave a mother to her mourning..." The bond between mother and daughter remains ever so strong, yet twisted horribly like the path Saraniel has taken. Once inseparably close, it was not until her enamorment with Faera Dawncloud that the two of them began to drift apart, with Narithe becoming more distant to the youthful perspective of hope that had defined her daughter. An illusion, as she saw it, that was all too harshly shattered during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Unable to reconcile Saraniel's distress at losing the one person she so truly cared for, Narithe grew frustrated and in doing so committed her greatest mistake in allowing the place of her daughter's fall to a darker path. After losing her for nearly a decade, the rumors of what she had done and become surfaced amidst the ranks of the remaining wardens, and Narithe pledged herself towards ending her daughter's suffering. Following the results of their meeting immediately following the Third Invasion of the Burning Legion, it is unclear whether or not her mother has survived to the present day. Spells and Abilities Found to bear a strong affinity for the use of the arcane and darker magics early in her proper training upon the dark path, she has been brought to embrace this trait and make her use of fel magic the main component of her hunting abilities. Though lacking the experience of years, her natural talent and instinct has guided her to find these forces as being something that will soon become worthy of a true master, if still a little unwieldy due to the fast-paced nature in which such monumental power was bestowed upon her. It is nonetheless her greatest asset, and even amongst those of her path she would be regarded as being exceptionally talented in the use of fel magic. In an effort to further aid her contributions towards those of the Illidari path, the Kaldorei has become adept in the art of constructing complex potions and elixirs designed to enhance her senses and allow her to better hunt her prey of choice. It is also highly likely that she will continue to improve this practice alongside her current efforts to be more suited to the more resilient resistances of the Illidari to traditional alchemical effects. Trivia * The current song that would be most fitting as her theme would be "Paranoia" by Hail The Sun. "This is fucked. I wish it wasn't. I question my own involvement." * One particular piece of music has proven essential to her characterization and concept, "When It Falls" by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams. "This is not a tragedy, it's not an accident, you placed your faith in fools and now you'll smother in lament." * If placed upon the classic alignment system of Dungeons and Dragons, she would fall most closely towards Neutral Evil. * This character is almost never in-character in cities given the fact that she is a Demon Hunter, if you are looking on this page and ever want to organize something, perhaps consider sending me a message in-game on Saraniel. Category:The Dark Embrace Category:Demon Hunters Category:Illidari Category:Characters Category:Night Elf